


A picture worth 1000 words

by IkkleBecca



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Ghosts, Music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IkkleBecca/pseuds/IkkleBecca
Summary: What happens when four ghosts come back to the world after being in a dark room for 25 years and run into a girl going through a tough patch in her life. Oh, and did I mention one has a ghost dog?
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms)/Original Female Character(s), Luke Patterson/Oc
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

1995

Watching her friends do soundcheck was something Bea would never get bored of. The way they looked so happy and at home on stage was something she would never get over. They worked so well together, and she couldn't believe that they had finally made it to the Orpheum. They had worked so hard and they were finally there, the countless times they played outside of clubs, on the pier and even going to book club to get their name and music out there. I

She was currently stood recording them on her beloved camcorder. She had a plan to show it to Luke's parents the next day, to show them just how amazing they were and how he was born to be a rockstar. If she wasn't holding her camcorder she had her Polaroid in her hands. The guys would often joke about it, but they loved seeing all the pictures and footage she would take of their gigs. They would often joke about her being their manager with how much she does for them.

Her dog, Poppy, was sat next to her wagging her tail happily being an old dog who was almost deaf was something that paid off as there was no way that the music would be too loud. Bea didn't understand how she got the owners to let her in, Luke said she can be very persuading when it comes to getting Poppy into venues. Alex and Reggie, however, say it's down to her being 4 ft 11 and too adorable to say no to. Either way, she wasn't complaining. She couldn't imagine going anywhere without her, especially since she didn't want to leave her alone in the studio as her nana would be asleep and the little dog could never get to sleep without being curled up next to Bea. She got Poppy for her when she was 5 and now Bea was 17 Poppy was 12 and Bea was dreading the end. Poppy was the last member of her family from her childhood. She had to move to the US a few years ago when her parents and older brother died.

They were rocking Now or Never. It was their best performance yet, and she couldn't be happier that she could film it. She was trying hard to stay still as she didn't want to ruin the footage. She would have loved nothing more to be dancing around making a fool of herself, but she had a plan for this footage and she didn't want to ruin it.

Bea's POV

Luke swung his guitar around his body knowing full well it made me a little weak at the knees I blushed a little and lightly shook my head at him and I could see the smirks on the other guy's faces. I singed quietly smiling at my dork of a boyfriend, hoping that it wasn't audible on camera.

As they finished the song and took a bow, the girl behind me cheers, I cheered, still keeping the footage still.

"Thank you, we're Sunset Curve," Reggie said with a dumb smile. I stopped recording and shook my head at him. I jogged up to them to give Luke a hug.

"Ew, you are a lot sweatier than I thought." I laughed while I gave Alex a high five. Reggie bent down and picked up Poppy, I swear that boy loved her more than I do sometimes.

"You guys were great. I can't wait to see you tonight." I smiled.

"Too bad we wasted the tightest we've played on soundcheck," Booby told us as he came over, I fist-bumped him as he stood next to Luke causing him to smile.

"Yeah right, you guys get better with every performance, trust me, I have the footage to prove it." I laughed, waving my camcorder a little.

"Yeah, just wait until tonight, man! When this place gets packed with record execs." Luke excitedly rambled with a dumb smile.

While the guys hyped each other up I grabbed Poppy off Reggie and went to put my camcorder in my bag to keep it safe till tonight as the boys will no doubt want a street dog and well I haven't eaten all day so I guess I'll finally be having one too, even if it grossed me out, however today it was the first thing that didn't make me gag at the thought of eating. Once my baby, I mean camcorder, was safely in my bag I put my Polaroid around my neck and grabbed a dog treat for Poppy. I mean, she deserved a treat with how well behaved she was being.

Luke came over and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Hey, you two good." He asked with a smile as he pet Poppy's head.

"Yeah, Gonna go out though as I really don't want her making a mess in here, I'm pushing my luck having her in here in the first place." I smiled.

"Wait for me? I'm in the mood for street dogs." He asked with a smile. "Plus, you're having one too, I haven't seen you eat all day." He said slightly seriously, but he had a dumb smile on his face.

"Yeah, I was hoping you would say something like that... Never thought I would say that about street dogs." I laughed, shaking my head.

"I knew I would get you to try one." He smirked kissing me softly causing Alex and Reggie to groan.

"Get a room" Bobby laughed. I shook my head at him and picked up Poppy.

"Okay, you lot I'm gonna head outback, meet you out there for street dogs," I smirked. Reggie smiled widely and pet her as I walked off. I could hear them talk to the girl, Rose, who had cheered for them and was now cleaning a table. I can just tell that Reggie was going to flirt with her, he did it with everyone. I had talked to her while the guys were getting their stuff ready for soundcheck, and I was looking for the best place to stand for the best camera angle. She was really nice and even got me a glass of water and Poppy a bowl of water too.

As I got outside the cold air hit me. I placed Poppy on the ground realising I didn't grab her lead from my bag, I just shrugged it off as she didn't really need it to be honest. The chilly breeze reminded me of home, I couldn't help but smile while did my best to wrap myself in my thin ass "jacket" aka one of Luke's flannels. Being from the UK had its advantages, like making friends with those dorks solely because they love to hear me talk. Not because I had the stereotypical accent that most Americans think us brits have, but because it was so different and to them, I said things funny. It also meant that even though I was cold, I could deal with it because it's always chilly back home. However, I still wish I was wearing an actual jacket.

"Hey Bub, you doing ok," I whisper, even though the chances of hearing me was slim as she was going deaf in her old age, which is a kind of perfect as it means I don't have to worry about how loud it gets at the guy's gigs. She looked up at me and wagged her tail. I smiled and bent down to pet her and talk to her. I was squatting as there was no chance in hell that I'm gonna sit on the ground.

"You're such a good girl, you know that bubba." I smiled, causing her to lick my cheek. I laughed and lightly pushed her away from my cheek after she attacked it with licks for a second. "Okay baby, that's enough." I laughed as I whipped my cheek of all her slobber.

"Tonight is going to be amazing baby, just you wait." I smile as I just squat there and stroke her. "Mum and Dad would have loved to meet them and watch them play. I can just see Dad sat in his chair listening to them practice and mum walking in with drinks for them all just as an excuse to stay and watch." I laugh sadly, meaning she yet again attacks me with licks. I lightly push her off and start fiddling with my mum's rings that I wear on my right ring finger.

I stood up as I heard the doors open and see Luke, Reggie and Alex walkout. Luke smiled at me before wrapping his arm around my waist, kissing the top of my head.

"That's what I'm talking about." He said with a dumb grin and full of excitement. Reggie chuckled at him.

"The smell of sunset boulevard?" Alex asked, causing Reggie to laugh more as he pulled out a couple of t-shirts from his bag. I shook my head at Alex and giggled a little, I noticed Luke had my backpack and smiled as I took it off him and put it on my back. As much as I loved the dork, I didn't trust him with my camcorder, she's my baby and my nana would kill me if it broke.

"No." Luke chuckled a little as we started walking Poppy walked next to me and Reggie looking up at me as we moved.

"It's what that girl said in there." He explained as he kicked a puddle. "About our music, all right. It's like an energy. It connects us with people. They can feel us when we play." He carried on. I smiled at him there was something about how passionate he got about music that made me fall in love with him even more.

We stopped walking for a second and he pulled Alex and me in and I pulled Reggie in. "I want that connection with everybody." He said with a dumb smile and I kissed him on the cheek.

"Then we are going to need more t-shirts," Reggie added, making me laugh.

"Preferably ones that don't fall apart when they get wet," I added, making them laugh and shake their heads at me. Alex pointed at me in agreement.

"Let's go boys... and Bea," He said while almost skipping. He took his arm away from my waist to put his hud up before putting it back around me again. Reggie held back a second to give a couple of girls a t-shirt, causing them to scream a little and call his name. I laughed, knowing he was loving the attention.

"So Bea, get any good footage in there," Alex asked with a smile as he looked over at me causing me to laugh and move away from Luke and in front of them walking backwards.

"Do I ever get bad footage?" I laughed with a smile picking up my Polaroid taking a photo of them. The dorks laughed at me, Poppy barked as if to agree with me, making me giggle a little. I took hold of the photo and smiled as it developed.

"I can't wait to watch it back tomorrow," Luke said, pulling me into a quick kiss before spinning me around and wrapping his arm around my waist yet again. II swung my bag around and put the photo into it to keep it safe till I can put it in my photo box.

When we finally got to Sam, and Ella's I couldn't wait to eat. Normally I would stay back with Bobby, but not eating all day has made me desperate for food, even if it is a hot dog from the back of someone's car. Luke went and got me a street dog while I sat down on the couch to cuddle Pop as she was shivering as the chilly night air was getting to her.

"Man... I can't wait until we eat someplace where the condiments aren't served out the back of an Oldsmobile" Alex whined a little. I just shook my head, agreeing with him. I went to get Poppy another treat as she looked a little hungry, only to find that I was all out.

"Reggie," I muttered with a small laugh, knowing he must have been giving them to her earlier. "Looks like you're getting a bit of my street dog. Sorry about that." I laughed, kissing the top of her head.

"Hey... Sorry, I got some pickle juice on your battery cables." Alex apologised to Sam. I cringed at the idea.

"No problem, it will help with the rust," Sam stated as he patted Alex on the shoulder and chuckled. We shared a confused look, I blinked slowly, trying to figure out in what world that was okay.

"That can't... Ok. What?" Alex replied, muttering in complete confusion before walking off, following Luke and Reggie over to me.

Reggie and Alex sat either side of me while Luke handed me my street dog and squeezed in next to me. He looked so cute and excited about tonight. I smiled as I saw he had just put Ketchup on mine while he and the guys packed theirs with toppings, I never understood how they could put so much on them.

"This is awesome, you guys. We're playing the Orpheum." I couldn't help but smile at how cute he looked as he spoke with a dorky smile, wondering how I got so lucky to meet him, let alone date the dork.

"I can't even count how many bands have played here and then ended up being huge." he continued as he leaned back, pulling me back with him. Reggie chuckled at him before leaning back too, Alex following suit.

"We're going to be legends!" He said with pure excitement in his eyes.

"You guys deserve it, seriously you've worked your asses off to get here. I mean you lot played book clubs." I laughed, patting Reggie's leg and resting my head on Luke's shoulder.

"We couldn't have done it without you cheering us on Bea and persuading people to actually book us," Alex said sincerely as I shook my head, smiling.

"And giving us a place to stay when things get bad at home," Reggie added, making me laugh.

"Nana just loves having more people to feed." I joked with a dorky smile.

"Eat up, boys. Cause after tonight, everything changes." Luke said as we cheers our hotdogs. I tore a little off the end for Poppy and smiled before we all took a bite. I couldn't help but notice the weird flavour and how Poppy turned her nose up at it before she ate her bit.

"That's a new flavour." Alex chimed in, confirming my thoughts about it not tasting right.

"Chil man. Street dogs haven't killed us yet." Reggie replied. I mentally kicked him as did something my parents always said you shouldn't as it would jinx it. Luke and I looked quizzically at ours before taking another bite. I mean, I was starving and needed to eat, plus poppy didn't throw it up after she tasted it so it can't be that bad.

That was the last thought I remember having before we were all floating up from the ambulance, Poppy included. As we entered a dark room, I couldn't help but actually kick Reggie for his comment.

I looked over at Alex, who was crying and joined him while Luke and Regie both started pacing, talking about the gig and how they missed it. Poppy sat in my lap looking just as confused and scared as Alex and I. I moved away from Alex standing up to shut Luke up once my tears had subsided, Alex, however, was still going strong. Luke hugged me tight, kissing the top of my head, apologising to me for giving me the damn street dog.

"It's not your fault, plus at least we're together." I tried to comfort him, but it didn't really help. I looked over to see Reggie was sat on the floor hugging Poppy apologising to her for giving her some of his too. Luke and I joined him and I gave Ales a quick side hug, causing him to look at me.

"As I said, at least were here together and not alone," I breathed but loud enough for them all to hear me. I looked out into the abyss before speaking again. "So could you please send us where ever we need to go because the dark has always spooked me a little?" I joked lightly, causing them to laugh.

That's when suddenly it felt like we were falling and all I could hear was the sound of us all screaming. II couldn't think I was just scared. I held onto Luke's hand as if my life depended on it.

That was at least till we landed on the floor of the studio. We groaned in pain as it was anything but a soft landing. I looked up and there was a freaked out girl stood in front of us.

Luke groans and gasps for air before we all stood up. I was holding my back and looking around for Poppy as she was nowhere to be seen. I relaxed a little as I spot her butt in her spare bed in the loft.

"Whoa... How did we get back here?" Luke asks confusedly. As soon as Poppy hears his voice she turns around and poofs on the ground next to me. I smiled down at her and bent down quickly to pet her head.

The girl screams and we joined in, all four of us jumping like scary cats, I hid behind Luke clinging onto his arms as Alex and Regie clung onto him too. Poppy was barking like a madman, making my ears ring. She ran out of the room still screaming, leaving the four of us stood there completely confused.

A/N I used my own doggo as well she's the cutest little old lady. 


	2. Chapter 2

Bea's POV

"What was she doing in here?" I asked once she was out of the room and our screaming session was over.

"I don't know," Luke answered, wrapping his arm around my waist. Reggie had picked up Poppy to stop her barking.

"Nana wouldn't let a stranger in here, something's wrong," I say worried about everything going on right now on top of the fact that my best friends and I are now ghosts for crying out loud.

"Hey, hey, babe, breath. Everything is just a little fuzzy, well because of the obvious it will all make sense soon," Luke hushed trying to help me relax it kinda helps but not much.

"Yeah, who knows, maybe she goes to nana's church?" Reggie suggested.

"You know Nana stopped going when they told her they thought Alex was living in sin and needed saving. She called them out on that B.S and left, the pastor made everyone stop talking to her or they would be shunned too and never be forgiven by his lordship. I've never been prouder to call myself her granddaughter." I said with a small smile.

"Yeah, Nana's a badass," Alex added with a smile and slight chuckle. She let him move into the spare bedroom when his parents kicked him out. She basically forced him to call her Nana and not ma'am. Ever since then he was basically her grandson, even called him that to the few other old ladies that left the church with her. To be honest, the number of times Reggie would crash here when his parent's fights got bad and well ever since Luke and I started dating and then when he ran away they were all her grandkids.

"Ok, Reggie, give me my baby back." I jokingly demand as I hold out my arms like a toddler who wants something. He pouts and hands her over. "Thank you." I laugh, kissing her on the top of her head and pat Reggie on the shoulder.

I took a look around I went into the bathroom just to take a breath away from the boys. Well, that's what I was hoping to do, but they all followed me in there.

"What are you three doing in here?" I asked with a laugh, shaking my head at the dorks.

"We're worried about you," Alex said while petting Poppy.

"Yeah, you don't look too good," Reggie said. Luke hit him in the chest with the back of his hand.

"Dude." He and Alex both exclaimed. I snickered at them.

"I'm fine, I just needed to take a breather." I smiled at the idiots who were all nervously playing with their hand.

"We've only been gone like what a couple of hours, nothing can have changed that much," Luke said, stepping slightly closer to me.

"I know, it just doesn't make sense, you know," I say looking at him. Just then I can hear her talking again.

"Are you still here... Whatever you are?" She paused, we all looked at each other debating whether to go back out there.

"I know I saw something. I'm not crazy." As she said this, we poofed back in behind her.

"Well, we're all a little crazy," Luke replied making her jump and turn around. I put my head into Poppy's back, knowing that she was going to scream as who the hell wouldn't. As if on queue she started screaming, causing Alex to put his hands over his ears and wince at the sound.

"Oh, god! Please stop screaming." He spoke, I was with him, she had a good and loud scream and god did it hurt my ears as much as it no doubt hurt his. A dog howled outside somewhere, making Poppy buff a little. I kissed her head to stop her as she would only get louder and that would make this situation worse.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my mom's studio?" She asked, holding a cross out right in front of her with both hands. I was confused. It was our studio, my nana helped me and the boys make it our own little space, it took us weeks, it didn't help that Bobby didn't help much.

"Your mom's studio?" Luke asked, looking from her to the boys and I completely confused. "This is OUR studio. Trust me. The grand piano is new and... and... and... My couch!" He said this as he walked around the place, trying to avoid having a cross thrust threw his chest. He laughed and had a stupid smile on his face as he flopped onto the couch, making me giggle a little. I place Poppy onto the floor as holding her was making my arms ache a little. She immediately ran to Luke and jumped onto his lap.

"But that is definitely not my six-string." He said looking confused at the guitar on the stand next to the couch. He sat up, causing Pop to hop onto the couch and look at me. She was just as confused as all of us.

He looked around the place and then back at me. I looked at what he was looking at and everything was different, something was wrong and I didn't like it.

"Can you give just one second? Just... Give me a second. Thank you." He asked, walking over to us. He put his arm around my shoulder and we all huddled up in a circle. Poppy joined us as sat in the middle of us all.

"Guys, what is going on? How did she get her stuff in here so fast?" He asked.

"I don't know, Nana would never let anyone touch our stuff. Remember that one time next door came over to see if he could borrow something and started messing with my camera. She flipped, saying that no one was allowed to touch the stuff in here without us allowing it, not even her. She valued our privacy and told us that this was our space to do what we wanted without worrying about what she would think about it. Well, as long as it wasn't illegal." I said, really worried about everything going on. Alex muttered in agreement, probably remembering my little freak out when I found out.

"Maybe... maybe she's a witch. There's chairs floating on the ceiling." Reggie suggesting making Alex and I scoff and shake our heads.

"OK, there is no such thing as witches," Alex explained.

"Yeah reg, come on." I sniggered a little, trying to lighten my own mood.

"You sure? Cause I used to think there was no such thing as ghosts." Reggie exclaimed quietly. Alex and I looked at each other and shrugged.

"That's fair." We responded in unison.

"OK, so we're going with witch?" Luke asked.

"No! we're not going with witch," I say, shaking my head and hitting Luke on the chest lightly. "She's not a witch. Ok, look. She's just scared." I continued.

"OK? Let someone... with a softer touch handle this." Alex added. He turned around to face her. Luke bit his lip and shook his head lightly, and I did the same as we looked at Reggie before turning around too. Alex slowly walked towards her before speaking.

"Why are you in our studio?" He asked point blank, making me facepalm at him. Softer touch, huh? She thrust the cross right through him.

"Oh, my gosh! How did you do that?" She asked looking back and forth between his and her cross.

"Clearly you're not understanding." He responded before turning to look at us. "Clearly she doesn't get it." He said right before looking back at her. "OK, look. We're ghosts, all right? We're just 4 ghosts, and we're really happy to be home. So thank you for the flowers. They really brighten up the room." He explained.

"Five," I muttered pointing at Poppy stepping up to join Alex.

"We're actually in a band called Sunset curve," Luke added walking up to joining Alex and me.

"Tell your friends," Reggie said, joining us. I laughed at him lightly.

"Last night was supposed to be a really big night for us. It was going to change our lives." Luke spoke sadly, smiling. I rested my head on his shoulder, hugging him lightly from the side.

"I'm uh... I'm pretty sure it did." Alex added quietly, leaning in towards Luke and I making me laugh a little.

"This is freaking me out." She added as she breathed in sharply and pulled something out of her Jean pocket.

"What is that? What are you doing?" Luke asked, pointing at the thing she now had in her hand. I just looked at it completely confused as it was something I had never seen before and I thought I was up to date with all the new tech. Reggie looked at it too, but only for a second because he jumped at the chance to pick Poppy up and cuddle her.

"It's my phone." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Luke just looked at me as if to ask if I had seen one like it before, but I think the look of bewilderment on my face was answer enough.

"No! Stop talking to them. They aren't real. There's no such thing as cute ghosts." She spoke to herself, causing me to laugh a little.

"Oh, think we're cute," Reggie added with a smirk. I laughed at his dorkyness but she just glared at him and then me for a second before looking back at her "Phone".

"Who you calling?" I ask, leaning forward, trying to get a look at the screen. It was like nothing I had ever seen before, not even in the tech mags I read.

"I'm Googling Sunset Swerve." She answered matter-of-factly.

"Sunset Curve" We all corrected her.

"Whoa... There is a Sunset Curve." She spoke. Reggie did a stupid smirk in response, but I could tell she wasn't done.

"You did die." She added, pausing yet again, making me worried. "But not last night... Twenty-five years ago." She finished making me look at the guys, scared and confused.

"What? No. No, no, no. Th-Th-That's impossible. After we floated out of the ambulance, all we did was go to that weird dark room where Alex and Bea cried." Reggie stuttered in response.

"Well..." Alex and I both said in a high-pitched voice, looking at each other and then the others before looking back at her.

"I don't think... I think we were all pretty upset. OK," Alex continued, still really high pitched.

"But that was just for like an hour. We just showed up here." Luke explained.

"Look, I'm just telling you what my phone says. See? you died in 1995 when you were 17 it's now 2020." She explained.

"So this is the future," Reggie muttered, making her and I roll our eyes.

"Wait. So... So, it has been 25 years? I have been crying for 25 years? How is that possible?" Alex exclaimed, looking at her and then Luke.

"Well, you're a very emotional person," Reggie added trying but failing to help.

"I am not!" Alex responded, looking at Reggie offended. I just looked down at my feet, not sure what to say.

I must have zoned out when who I'm guessing was her little brother walked in because the next thing I know Luke is shaking me a little and the girl is about to leave and he was nowhere to be seen.

"Look, I'm very sorry for what happened to you guys, but this isn't your studio anymore. You have to leave." She spoke so matter-of-factly like it meant nothing to say. Luke looked at me before speaking.

"But wait. We..." He stopped talking as she turned around to face us again. "We didn't get your name." He said something was telling me it wasn't what he was originally gonna say.

"It's Julie." She frustratedly answered.

"Cool." He smiled before continuing. "I-I'm Luke by... by the way," He stutters as she yet again thrusts her cross at him. "And this is--"

"Reggie. I'm Reggie. Hey"

"and" Luke continued motioning towards Alex.

"Alex hows it going."

He then looked at me, noticing I was in no mood to talk.

"And this is Bea, Luke's amazing girlfriend," Alex spoke for me.

"Oh, and this is her dog, Poppy," Reggie added.

"Ba-da" Luke breathed, doing cute and awkward jazz hands like a magician's assistant.

"OK.." Was all she said before walking off into what's was now her house.

"Julie seems nice." Reggie innocently stated with a smile, looking at the door. Alex groaned a little before looking him in the eyes.

"Did you miss the part where she kicked us out or... Yeah, OK." Alex muttered.

"Hey Bea, are you alright?" He asked, lifting my chin up, so I was looking at him.

"25 years... Nana?" Was all I managed to get out before I started silently crying. He instantly pulled me into a bear hug, not knowing what else he could do. Alex and Reggie just stood there, not knowing what to do.

"Hey, hey it's ok. Everything is fine." He tried his best to calm me, but it didn't work.

"How, Nana will most likely be gone now, obviously, since this isn't her house anymore. I was the only family she had left." I exclaimed, making them all flinch a little. I never raised my voice, not like this. I would only do it to tell the guys to shut it or to get them to stop arguing, never out of anger.

I walked over to the couch and sat down. Poppy wiggling her way out of Reggie's arms so she could join me and curl up with me.

"WE were the only family she had left. All gone in a split second." I muttered. The guys looked at each other, not knowing what to do. I mean, how would they.

"Bea, babe." Luke gently spoke, walking towards me. "How about we see what's going on and you can stay in here ok. We'll be a couple of minutes tops." He whispered, looking at me the whole time. He really wasn't good with people crying in front of him.

I just needed my head keeping my eyes on Poppy. I heard him sigh before standing up and walking over to the guys. They all sighed and walked out of the studio.

"25 years bubs," I muttered, still not understanding what was going on. "Why aren't we with mom, dad and James. Why are we here? Why aren't they here? What happened to Nana? God, I have a million questions and I'm stuck with the disaster brothers." I laughed at the last part, a nickname I gave to those 3 years back, Fuck, I guess I should say decades back.

I stood up and looked around the place. It looked so different and yet the same. I have to admit I like the look a lot better, not as much rubbish around the place.

"I wonder." I thought allowed. "Do you think the guy's instruments and my gear is still here somewhere?" I asked Poppy with a curious look. Poppy wagged her tail and barked at me. That's when I remembered her bed was still in the loft. I rushed over to it and smiled when I saw all our stuff, even my old and battered keyboard. I instantly picked up Luke's elective, shocked I could actually do so. I poofed back and forth, putting everything together.

"Not gonna lie Bubba, this was a lot easier than when I was alive." I joked, looking down at her. She was lying on her bed on top of the piano, just watching me work.

"You still look just as gorgeous doing that as when you were alive." I heard Luke speak. I turned around to see them standing there looking at me, all smiling at me. He came over to me and kissed me, making the other two dorks fake gag.

"You guys are gross, you know that." Alex laughed as he walked towards his drum kit.

"This was all still here?" Reggie asked as he picked up his bass.

"Yeah, a load of our stuff is still in the loft up there. I guess Julie's parents must have just chucked it up there and never got around to getting rid of it." I smiled as I saw Luke pick up his guitar and smile.

"Why d'you set it all up?" He asked.

"I don't know. Old habits, maybe. I just need to hear you guys jam out, you know, might help me deal with all this shit. Plus, we're ghosts so no one will hear you." I laughed a little. "Well, no one but Julie, maybe." I smiled.

"Yeah, we didn't really find much out. Bad timing." Alex said with a small smile.

"It's ok, I guess. I mean, what are the chances she would know what happened to Nana, it's not like she knew her." I smiled. "Now play. I wanna drown out my thoughts with your guy's music pronto." I laughed, making them all smile. I sat on the arm of the couch and they went for it, jamming out just like everything was back to normal and we weren't dead.

Not long after they started I noticed Julie come back in she didn't look too happy.

"Guys! Guys, stop!" She yelled, only just audible over the music. I guess I was the only one who you hear her. I looked over at her and smiled softly before yelling.

"Enough! Stop! Cut it out!" Julie looked at me, shocked at how loud I was. They finished the little melody and smiled. I shook my head at them and looked at Julie, wondering why my expert yelling skills were needed.

"Thanks. The whole neighbourhood could hear you. I thought I told you to leave." She said annoyed. I looked at the guys, shocked and confused.

"Wait, people can hear us play?" Luke said in disbelief.

"Yes, and so did my dad and my brother!" She added. I looked at the boys and smiled. Luke and Reggie put their stuff down as Alex stood up and spoke.

"W-W-Wait. Wait. So only you can see us, but everyone can hear us? I mean, what kind of ghosts are we?" He asked in shock.

"Who cares, man? People can hear us play!" Luke exclaimed, fist-bumping us all. We all had dorky smiles.

"We might be dead, but our music isn't," Reggie added, making me laugh. That's when who I'm guessing Julie's dad walked in, Luke grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me so he could hug me from behind.

"Dad," Julie said with a smile, knew it.

"Hey. Just making sure you're OK." He spoke softly. I smiled at him, he reminded me of my dad. Luke moved one of his arms to protect his precious guitar and squeezed me a little tighter as if to protect me. He slowly moved his other arm back around me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had to turn off the CD player." She explained. Got to give it to her, she could think on her feet. She's almost as good as me.

"Wait, is this the junk that was in the loft?" Her dad asked, looking at the guy's stuff. I let out an offended gasp as I did everything I could to make sure they stayed in amazing condition.

"Junk?" Luke and I both exclaimed at him, even though he couldn't see or hear us. He walked passed Reggie and went behind Alexs kit, tapping on it.

"Some of this stuff is in pretty good shape." He carried on.

"Excuse me pretty good." I was offended, to say the least. It was in great shape, I made sure of it. He carried on messing about with the drum kit.

"Hey, maybe we could make a couple mucks." He said

"Oh, hell no" I yelled, moving away from Luke and closer to Julie, looking at her.

"What?, Yo, stop touching my drums. Tell him to stop touching my drums." Alex told Julie, the only people he let touch his drums was me and himself. He didn't trust anyone else not to break them. Luke and I both looked at her with pleading looks, but she just shrugged her shoulders at us. He finally stopped and both Alex and I went into worried parent mode over his drums, checking over everything to make sure he didn't break anything.

"I liked that song you had on."

"Sweet! We're Sunset Curve." Luke said

"Tell your friends," Reggie added on like always.

"It's just an old CD I found," Julie explained. Luke and I looked at her hurt, Alex looked a little hurt too but Reggie was too busy paying attention to what her dad.

"Well, still, it's nice that you're listening to music again. Out here you can play whatever you want whenever you want." As he said this, he waved his arms, and they went right through Luke, Reggie and I. It felt weird and I definitely didn't like it.

"Owe, that's nice." Reggie and I smiled.

"Stay out of this," Julie said looking at his. I raised my hands up in defence.

"I'm sorry, honey." her dad sounded hurt.

"Oh no, no, no, no. Not you, I mean... uh... er. You know, give me a minute." She stuttered, trying to herd her dad out of the studio.

"Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. We'll figure out this music program thing." He said holding onto her shoulders gently. I looked at Luke and he just shrugged.

"Thanks, dad." She smiled and then motioned him to get out. I laughed at the interaction I would have done the same thing.

As he left Reggie waved at him making me pat him on the shoulder.

"He likes our song," Luke said like a happy puppy and I couldn't help but laugh and kiss him on the cheek. He always got so cute when he found out someone liked their music.

"Oh yeah. He doesn't count. He's a dad." Alex added, making me laugh, especially since Reggie make a face. I also got a sinking feeling, remembering what I had found out hours before we left for the Orpheum.

"Why can't you guys just be normal ghosts. Hang out at an old mansion. I hear Pasadena's nice." She exclaimed before sighing loudly and leaving.

"I think she's warming up to us." Alex joked.

"Yeah, I've always wanted to go to Pasadena" Reggie added, making Alex and I sigh. Luke and I looked at each other before poofing outside to find Julie. we landed right in front of her making her jump.

"Stop that. I'm serious." She muttered.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Luke and I both said walking towards her.

"What do you want?" She asked, folding her arms and looking at us. I looked at Luke as if to say he should take the lead.

"I know this is all completely insane, but you do know how rad this is? People... Actual people can hear us play." He excitedly spoke.

"Yeah, it's just I've had a really, really awful day. I gotta go." She replied I could see she was softening up even if no one else could.

"I'm sorry you had a bad day, but four mates and a dog just found out they had a bad 25 years," I added being as since as possible. "And then they found out the one thing, the one thing they lived for in the first place they can still do. That's pretty rad." I finished looking at Luke as he grabbed my hand with a small smile.

"Your right. It's just..."

"Your bad day." Luke finished for her. "Yeah, I know." He looked sad, I hated it I had to say something.

"look, I'm sorry we came into your life but..." I stopped not knowing what to say. Thankfully, he did.

"What I just felt in there actually made me feel alive again."

"We all felt alive again," I added with a small smile.

"So you can kick us out if you want, but we're not giving up music. We can play again. That's a gift no musician would ever turn down." He said. He was smiling, but I could tell the idea of leaving hurt him. Just as much as I was. This was the last place we all called home.

"You gotta know that. Clearly you mum is into music." I added, trying my best to get through to her. I really didn't want to leave, we have nowhere else to go.

"Was." It was all she said to make my heartbreak for her. I know what it's like to lose family like that, hell I lost my entire family. "She passed away."

"I am so sorry," I said, Luke, held my hand and squeezed it tight.

"Yeah, we... we didn't know," Alex said making me just as he and Reggie appeared out of nowhere, I see why she hates it so much.

Julie sighs before talking again. "It's all right." They both looked at me with sad looks I could tell Alex knew this was bringing up memories for me. "You guys haven't seen her anywhere, have you? From wherever you're from" She asked looking at all of us hopefully.

"Um..." Alex didn't know what to say he looked at Reggie who just shook his head. "No. No, I mean your kind of the first person we've seen."

"Yeah, but she's not dead, so it doesn't answer her question," Reggie added, and I just looked at him dumbfounded.

"Yeah, I think she knows what we mean," Alex added, shutting up Reggie before he said more. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thanks." Her tone of voice had changed. "Sorry I got mad. You guys are kinda good." She continued causing me to giggle.

"Kinda?" Luke asked, shocked. "Y-Y-You know that's like 25 years of rust just getting dusted off." I smiled and shook my head at him.

"Yeah. Do you play piano too?" Reggie asked, pointing in the piano's direction.

"No. No, I don't play. That was my mom's stuff in there." She responded I could tell she was lying, but I said nothing because there had to be a reason, plus I know the guys won't have picked up on it.

"No way. She's an amazing songwriter." Luke smiled.

"She was." Julie agreed with him. "Wait, how would you know?" She asked, confused.

"There's a song on the piano. If it's hers..." He didn't know what else to say.

"Your mum was really talented." I finished for him with a small smile. She walked away so Luke and I turned to face the other two, about to figure out where the hell we were going to stay and what the hell was gonna happen to our gear.

"I guess." I jumped a little, not expecting her to turn back around to talk to us. "If you guys need a place to stay, you can stay in there." Luke and I looked at each other with dumb smiles forming on our faces.

"There is a bathroom in the back and a couch that turns into a bed if you still use any of that stuff." She smiled.

"Dibs on the shower!" Reggie all but yelled putting his hand up making me laugh and shake my head. "I just really like showered and sometimes the occasional bath." He rambled, making me laugh even more. Luke just shook his head at him.

"This... This is just too weird." She said while making hand gestures. They all poofed back into the studio, leaving me there with Julie.

"Hey, Julie. Thank you. I don't know what I would have done if I was homeless with those three disasters." I laughed, she smiled at me.

"Listen, I know this is a long shot, but do you know what happened to Nana... I mean the old lady who used to live here?" I asked, correcting myself. Julie looked at me sadly.

"Um, yeah. Dad talked about her a lot. He said she passed away before he and mom moved here. I think it was in 1995, actually. I can look into it tonight if you like?" She replied.

"Um no, you don't have too, that's all I really needed to know. Thanks." I muttered sadly, I smiled at her before I walked into the studio to join the guys.

"Hey, baby, what's wrong?" Luke asked, instantly noticing my glum face.

"Nana... died," I muttered. "Not long after us." Was all I said. It was all I needed to say before getting dog pile hugged by the three of them.

"Hey, it's ok." Luke hushed, kissing the top of my head. We all stayed like that for a bit before pulling ourselves together.

"How about we hit the town?" Luke suggested with a smile. They all looked at me to see if I was up for it. I picked Poppy up from the piano and nodded my head.

"Where to?" I asked Luke just smirked and grabbed hold of my hand before we all poofed out.

We ended up on the top of the Orpheum. I looked over at Reggie who was without his shirt and then down at Poppy who was missing her collar. Luke and I we in the middle as always, Alex next to him and Reggie next to me. Luke looked down below and smiled. I however was keeping my eyes straight ahead as hights were never something I was fond of. I will admit though, the view was beautiful.

"Hey, I know being dead isn't our first choice, but I mean, it sure is easy getting around," Luke said while patting Alex's leg and rocking back and forth a little. I shook my head and rested it on his shoulder, silently agreeing with him and taking in the nightlife.

"Easy for you, maybe. I lost my shirt on that one." Reggie moaned, making me laugh and look at him.

"Yeah, and Poppy lost her collar," I added laughing just as I finished both missing items of clothing poofed back.

"Ooh, never mind! There it is." Reggie smiled. We just laughed at him, being as adorable as normal. Alex looked up, realising where we were.

"OK, so, why'd you bring us here? Just another painful reminder of where we never got to play." Alex asked Luke Reggie, and I all looked up at the sign above us. He patted him on the chest. "Thanks, Luke."

"I mean, boys, the game isn't over yet," I added, defending Luke a little. I am curious as to why we were here too, he has to have a reason.

We all poofed down to the street below. I was thankful to be back on solid ground, to say the least. Luke took ahold of my hand before talking.

"I'm telling you, we've been given a second chance. Let's find some music. Let's see how many clubs we can hit before sunrise." People walked through us, which was weird, but I'm sorta getting used to it. It didn't take long before Alex fell behind.

"Hey, Alex. You coming?" Luke asked we both turned around to see him staring at something or someone.

"Let's go" Reggie added right before Alex jogged to catch us up. I put Poppy on the floor as she looked like she wanted to walk.

I left the guys a couple of hours into the night of club-hopping, just wanting to go back to the studio and take a breath without the guys. I stowed myself up in the loft hidden out of sight and just sat there with poppy. I didn't really look around much, but I found my memory box.

My dad made it for me a couple of months before he died it was the only thing that I didn't tell the guys about. Souly because if they knew they'd want to know what was inside and well, this had a load of private things in it.

I opened it to see everything was still there, and it hadn't been touched. The positive pregnancy test still at the top. The sight causing a million thoughts to come crashing into my head. A million possibilities that died when we did. I closed the box and placed my hand on my stomach before starting to cry.

Poppy curled up in my lap, placing her head on my hand. I just sat there and cried for a while before I closed my eyes and fell asleep, or whatever the ghost equivalent is. 


	3. Chapter 3

Bea’s POV

When I opened my eyes, I saw the sun shining through the studio door windows. There was no sign of the guys so they must have gone into loads of clubs. I sigh and hide my box back where I found it, hoping that the guys wouldn’t find it.

“morning Poppy.” I smiled, kissing her on the top of her head. “What am I going to do, huh. Nanna was the only one who knew.” I sighed, picking her up and putting her on my lap. “I wonder what else is here?” As I was about to look through the stuff, Julie walked in.

“Guy?” She called out and in that split second, I decided to stay hidden and not make a sound. The way she was asking made me feel she didn’t want us here so she had some time on her own and well, since the disaster brothers weren’t here so she would, I’m not gonna interrupt her. Part of me wanted to leave but I was just as curious as the boys but unlike them I actually have tact.

 _Here’s one thing I want you to know :_  
 _You got some place to go_  
 _Life’s a test, yes, but you go toe-to-toe_  
 _You don’t give up, no, you grow_

I was blown away by her beautiful voice and piano skills, I’m slightly proud that being dead for 25 years hasn’t affected my people reading skills. It was the song that was left on the piano, something her mum had written for her and there was something about the writing that I recognised but I just pushed that thought to the back of my mind so I could focus on her. 

_And you use your pain_  
 _‘Cause it makes you you_  
 _Though I wish I could hold you through it_  
 _I know it’s not the same_  
 _You got living to do_  
 _And I just want you to do it_ _So get up, get out, relight that spark_  
 _You know the rest by heart_

_Wake up, wake up if it’s all you do  
Look out, look inside of you  
It’s not what you lost  
It’s what you’ll gain raising your voice in the rain  
Wake up your dream and make it true  
Look out, look inside of you  
It’s not what you lost  
Relight that spark, time to come out of the dark  
Wake up, wake up_

_Wow, that hit home real hard and I could feel my eyes gloss over. The way you could feel the emotion in her voice was nothing short of beautiful and breathtaking. The control she had over her breathing and the way she fully lets herself be taken away by the music._

_Better wake those demons_  
 _Just look them in the eye_  
 _No reason not to try_  
 _Life can be a mess_  
 _I won’t let it cloud my mind,_  
 _I’ll let my fingers fly_

_And I use the pain ‘cause it’s part of me_   
_And I’m ready to power through it_   
_Gonna find the strength, find the melody_   
_‘Cause you showed me how to do it_

_Get up, get out, relight that spark_   
_You know the rest by heart_

_Wake up, wake up if it’s all you do_   
_Look out, look inside of you_   
_It’s not what you lost_   
_It’s what you’ll gain raising your voice in the rain_   
_Wake up your dream and make it true_   
_Look out, look inside of you_   
_It’s not what you lost_   
_Relight that spark, time to come out of the dark_   
_Wake up, wake up_

Watching her from up here as her confidence grew was just outstanding. I could tell she was falling back in love with her voice and skills again. I saw the boys poof in behind her and hoped to god they wouldn’t say anything. But they were just as mesmerised by her voice as I was. They stood behind her, shocked by what they were seeing.

_So wake that spirit, spirit_   
_I wanna hear it, hear it_   
_No need to fear it, you’re not alone_   
_You’re gonna find your way, oh_

_Wake up, wake up if it’s all you do_   
_Look out, look inside of you_   
_It’s not what you lost_   
_It’s what you’ll gain raising your voice in the rain_   
_Wake up your dream and make it true_   
_Look out, look inside of you_   
_When you feel lost,_   
_Relight that spark, time to come out of the dark_   
_Wake up, mm-mm, wake up_

She looked so happy. She picked up the last sheet of music and looked at the bottom, no doubt looking at the little note her mum had left her. She hugged it tightly and I could see her eyes water. Alex, the sweetheart he is, went to hug her, but Luke stopped him by spoofing him outside. I poofed out too, hoping that they would be just the other side of the garage door.

“Oh, dude, why’d you stop me? Julie needs a hug.” He asked, confused and slightly annoyed. I landed right next to Luke, carrying Poppy in my arms. Luke smiled at me briefly before looking at Alex.

“Bro, a ghost hug isn’t the feel-good moment that you think it is. All right?” Luke replied simply. I nodded, placing Poppy on the ground as she was wiggling her butt trying to get out. She instantly ran over to sniff all the flowers, no doubt annoyed she couldn’t smell her scent anywhere anymore and that she can’t remark her territory.

“Trust me. What Julie needs right now is just a bit of privacy.” I added with a reassuring smile. But Alex completely brushed it off and looked back at Luke.

“You know what? I think you poofed us out because you can’t handle when people cry. I should know. I cried in a room for 25 years, and I didn’t get a single hug from either of you,” He retorted getting emotional pointing at both Luke and Reggie. I sighed, shaking my head a little. And he wonders why I call him the emotional one.

“All right. Bring it in.” Reggie says opening his arms wide.

“Don’t touch me!”

“This is why no one hugs you,” Reggie replied.

“O...K,” I say, looking at Luke with a slightly confused but amused face.

“So I think the first thing we should do, once we get the courage to go in there, is ask Julie... why she lied about playing the piano,” Luke said, changing the subject. I nodded in agreement and patted the side of my leg, signalling that Poppy should come back to the group. As soon as she heard the sound she trotted over to me and put her front paws on my leg telling me she wanted picking up. I did so and kissed the top of her head. She huffed, clearly annoyed she couldn’t find any of her old scent marks anywhere.

“Yeah, you know, maybe tell her how amazing she is,” Alex added, making me laugh a little as if Luke and Reggie wouldn’t gush about her voice.

“Yeah, course, bro.” Luke agreed

“OK.” 

“She’s legit. I got ghost bumps.” Reggie gushed, just as I knew he would. As they were talking, I noticed another girl walk in. As she passed us, I could hear her cry a little. Something about the sound of it made me think it may be fake, but it had the guys fooled.

“Oh, my gosh. Was she crying too?” Alex asked worriedly.

“Yes! And the only thing scarier than one girl crying is two girls crying.” Luke exclaimed.

“He’s right.” Alex agreed.

“HEY,” I said, looking fake hurt at what he said. Luke rubbed my back as much as what he said annoyed me, he knew I agreed with them as I had to deal with a lot of breakdowns with my mates back home and let me tell you that shit scared me as it was like their crying egged on the others crying and it was like an endless loop. 

“Guys, we definitely can’t go in there,” Luke stated, I nodded in agreement, they needed privacy and well we couldn’t ask her anything when her mate is there as she obviously can’t see us as she just walked right on by without acknowledging us.

“But we can listen,” Reggie added with a dumb smile. All three of them rushed over and peeked through the little window in the door.

“Really guys... Really.” I said, shaking my head.

“You gonna join us, babe? We all know you’re just as curious as us.” Luke asked, turning around to look at me. I looked down at Poppy and sighed. I walked over and I went in between Reggie and Luke, all of us with our own little window to look through. 

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” I muttered, Luke just smirked at me and put his arm around my waist. Poppy was wiggling around trying to look through the window too so I lifted her up a little higher so she could see the nosey mutt.

“Carlos told me you’d be out here. We need to talk..” Her friend basically stated.

“Are you OK?” Julie asked. I decided at this point I was gonna sit down as even though I didn’t feel tired I’m a lazy gal and if I can sit I will, Plus it was awkward to hold Pop’s so she could see so it was just better. Luke looked at me and chuckled a little.

“No, I’m not OK! You just got kicked out of music! I’ve been up all night thinking about what I was gonna say. Might’ve drank seven sodas, but... I need to get this out.” Her friend spoke again. God, I wish I knew this gal’s name.

“Wait. I have something to tell you--“ Julie tried to talk but her friend cut her off.

“No, it’s my turn to talk. You can’t give up music. Your music’s like a gift, that would be a tragedy. So, you’re basically, like, cancelling Christmas, and I love Christmas!.”

“Flynn, I--.” Julie tried to talk again but yet again she was cut off by Flynn, I love the name.

“Uh-uh! When we were six, we promised to be in a band together. Double Trouble.” Flynn continued, I sniggered a little at the name, it has the same feel as the disaster brothers. 

“I never agreed to that name,” Julie added, and I laughed a little more, thankfully quietly so we didn’t get caught, it reminded me of when the guys were thinking up names for the band, Sunset Curve was a name that apparently Alex didn’t agree with at first but thankfully it stuck as well it’s just an awesome name. Flynn sighed before continuing.

“That’s not the point. Jules, if you leave the music program, we’ll be apart forever. That’s just what happens. Sure, we’ll see each other in the hall sometime, but... we’ll have different lives, make new friends.” Flynn explained dramatically.

“That’s not true,” Julie replied softly, trying to stop the dramatic display her friend was putting on.

“You’re right. I won’t be making any new friends. The only time we’ll contact each other is when we’ll be liking each other’s posts on Instagram. Every time I’ll be hitting that little heart, my heart will be breaking because my best friend left me, and... Do you have any soda? My head hurts.” Flynn finished. I was confused about so much in that last part of her speech, but I loved the sass and how dramatic she was.

“Can I talk now?” Julie asked dejected, obviously used to how dramatic her friend.

“Fine” Flynn sighed.

“I just played the piano and sang again.”

“What? Why didn’t you just say so?” Flynn exclaimed. 

“I was trying, then your seven sodas kicked in.” Julie sassed back.

“I’m so happy for you! And me!” Flynn exclaimed.

“Right? It’s like I drank seven sodas.”

“What made you play again?” Flynn asked, clearly intrigued.

“I found this song my mom wrote me.”

“Whoa.”  
  
“I know. I was so afraid to play it. Anything involving music reminds me of her. And then I woke up this morning... realizing that’s why I should play it. To keep her memory alive,”

“Aw! Come here.” Flynn no doubt hugged Julie, but she gasps.  
  
“We need to tell Mrs Harrison you can play so you can stay in school and my life won’t be that sad picture I just painted for you. My girl’s back. Double Trouble lives again!”   
  
“Not our band name.”  
  
“I gave you a T-shirt in the 7th grade that says otherwise.” Flynn sassed back, making me snigger again. 

I’m guessing they started to leave as Reggie sat down next to me and started playing with Poppy, Luke leaned against the garage door and Alex, well he fiddled with the lamp attempting to look casual. I say attempting as well it wasn’t very convincing. 

“Oh, hey!” Julie said, looking at us before pausing as she realised Flynn couldn’t see us. I smiled at her and waved a little.

“Let’s hustle!” Julie added trying to brush it off but it didn’t really work and she looked very awkward. She waved back and boy must it have looked weird, I felt bad.

“Don’t worry! We weren’t listening.” Reggie spoke without thinking, causing me to hit him. Julie tried to pass her, waving off as swatting a bug. 

As she left Reggie and I stood up and we all walked through the garage doors and I did not like the sensation one bit, let me tell you. I placed Poppy on the floor and she instantly went and jumped up onto the couch and curled up.

“I wonder why Julie didn’t tell us she could shred on the piano?” Reggie asked looking at Luke.

“And sing. That girl can sing.” Luke added, told you they would gush about her talent. 

“It probably has something to do with her mom. You know?” Alex answered. I nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, I’ve been there, Poor thing,” I say as I walk over to Poppy and sit next to her.

“Anyway, I really feel for her,” Alex added as he walked up the ladder into the loft. I instantly think of my box and hope he doesn’t find it.

“Yeah, but... now she’s got music back in her life, just like us,” Luke spoke with so much passion as he walked over to the piano. I shook my head.

“Yeah, I’m not sure you can call what we have a life,” Alex added as he leaned over the bannister. 

“Yeah babe, I get what you mean and all but we are far from alive.” I laughed, walking over to him. I kissed his cheek, causing Reggie to fake gag.

“Oh hey, some of the clothes we left behind are still up here,” Alex called out right before chucking bags down. Both he and I chuckled a little.

“Sweet,” Luke exclaimed as he took his hoodie and tank top off.

“Oh, same clothes since ‘95, boys,” Luke said while he sniffed his top and I shook my head at him. But I’m also not complaining. Alex chucked a bag with my clothes at me next that I somehow caught. He then threw a bag at Reggie which he also caught. I sat on the floor and looked in the bag. 

“MY CAMCORDER AND CAMERA!” I exclaimed in joy as I pulled them out I instantly put my camera on so it was dangling around my neck I hate to admit it, but I feel whole again. It felt so weird not to have it against my chest.

Reggie giggled and shook his head at me as he looked at both Luke and I. Just then Julie’s dad walks into the room and walked right through Reggie. 

“Oh, that was weird! But somehow I can tell this man has a kind heart.”

“So, how’ve ya been?” He asks as he looks around the room. It was obvious that he was talking to Julie’s mum. He had a beautiful-looking camera in his hands.

“Honestly, not that good. See, we ate these hot dogs, and--“ Reggie replied. So maybe not that obvious.

“Julie sang for the first time this morning. Ah! She hadn’t done that in almost a year. You would’ve loved it.” 

“Yeah, we saw ‘cause we were... Oh! Oh, I get it. He... He’s not talking to us.” Reggie mutters looking at us. I shook my head at him and sighed. Julie’s dad was taking pictures of the place and he seemed a little sad.

“You are so lucky you can play bass,” Luke muttered, shaking his head.

“Pretty sure he’s talking to Julie’s mom” Alex added as her dad walked past Luke and me, he almost walked through my knee but thankfully I could move it in time. Luke stood up and then held his hand out to help me up too.

“She’s such an amazing young woman. Every day she reminds me more and more of you.” He carried on talking and taking pictures. He placed the camera down for a second. Luke and I were on the other side o the piano to him. 

“Called it,” Alex called out, proud of himself. I felt bad for the guy his eyes had so much sadness and pain in them but he was trying to hold himself together.

“Oh, I’m, uh... I’m taking pictures for the real estate website. I don’t really wanna move, but... I guess it’s best for Julie.” He spoke quickly picking up his beautiful camera gesturing around the room. He sat down on the piano bench and placed his hands on the keys without pressing any.

“Move?” Luke and I both said, leaning against the piano.

“There’s so many memories of Julie playing next to you, and...” he chuckles a little “...Carlos trying to sing with his missing two front teeth.” My eyes were glossy, and I looked at Luke, and he was in the same state as I was. Luke takes a shaky breath as I lean my head on his shoulder.

“Oh no, Luke, Bea, not you too,” Reggie says as he looks over at us.

“He... He’s talking about moving, but the poor guy, he doesn’t wanna move.” Luke says, trying to hold back tears. He wraps one arm around me and pulls me a little closer and covers his face with his free hand.

“It’s like they grew up... out here.”

“Oh man, now’s he’s got me too,” Reggie said, looking over at the poor man sat at the piano.  
  
“OK, how am I the emotional one?” Alex asked in disbelief.  
  
“C-C-Can we go see my family and see how they’re doing?” Reggie asked, looking at all of us.  
  
“Yeah. Yeah, listening to this feels... wrong.” Alex said. I patted my leg calling for Poppy and she poofed right next to me. Seems like she’s getting the hang of spoofing. I pick her up and hug her tight, kissing the top of her head.  
  
“Hey, do you remember when the kids were at your sister’s, and we came out here on our anniversary...” Julie’s dad started talking. I instantly cringed.  
  
“Yeah. No, definitely wrong,” Luke says loudly, grabbing my hand and poofing us out. Not long after Reggie and Alex joined us at what used to be Reggie’s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter and I would love any feedback you may have.


End file.
